Tainted
by KazeNoSakura
Summary: Ever got curious after hearing moans from your best friend's dorm? Ruka did and he swore it was the last time he'd eavesdrop again. There were just some things you didn't want to know. NxM RxH #8


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**A/N:** I've been trying to find various ways of inspiration for my writing. If you'd like to help a writer out, please stop by my profile and vote what ideas you like best. It'll be an interesting experience that I encourage all of you to try to get those ideas flowing! :)

_Edited 14/04/2013_

* * *

**Tainted**

While comfortably petting his black-footed ferret (his pet rabbit had died three years ago and Hotaru had given him Yuji for their first year anniversary), the lad's thoughts drifted towards a certain raven-haired girl. Tomorrow marked their fourth year anniversary and he had to make it perfect. In spite of what everyone thought (aside from Mikan, anyway), Hotaru loved being _his_ centre of attention. Though it wasn't as intense as some people (and he thanked God that it wasn't), she still liked it whenever he kissed her, held her hand or placed his arms around her waist, securely claiming her as his. The only problem was that she hated public displays of affection. And so the public barely knew the two were dating

Ruka knew the reason for this and at first he wasn't too happy about it. Hotaru was always so bent up on keeping her reputation as the 'Ice Queen' of the school that he hated being treated so coldly by her despite being her boyfriend. But as the years passed (and as corny as it might sound), he slowly grew to love every piece of her.

If she were to change who she was, he didn't think he'd be able to love her the same way he does now. Maybe it had something to do with her constant blackmails or maybe it was the fact that she could nail him hard with her Baka Gun. Whichever the reason, he knew that her rough-n-tough side turned him on. God, he was such a masochist.

Ruka chuckled at what he had become. To think he was such a shy and reserved boy when he first arrived at the academy. Who would have known that meeting her would change him so much?

Shaking his head at the thought, the blond's eyes suddenly focused on a mechanical bird making its way towards him. Ruka outstretched his index finger and waited for the bird to land.

Wonder what Hotaru wants?" he wondered as the bird's eyes lit red before its stomach opened, leaving a secret message inside. He grabbed it and read the note.

**Meet me in front of Hyuuga's dorm. Don't question me. Just do it!**

**Hotaru**

Ruka laughed at his girlfriend's forwardness before getting up and placing his little furry friend on his shoulder. He had no idea why Hotaru wanted him to meet her in front his best friend's dorm but didn't dare question it. Seriously, who would be stupid enough to defy Hotaru Imai?

In a matter of minutes, the boy arrived at his destination but was shocked to see the whole gang there, surrounded by popcorn, pop and liquorice. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru each had rabbit-shaped stethoscopes while Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu each held an empty glass pressed in-between their left ear and Natsume's door. Yuu was also there, only he was trying to stop everyone from eavesdropping.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ruka questioned.

"'Bout time you got here, Ruka," Koko answered, popping some buttered popcorn in his mouth. "Imai said she heard noises coming from Natsume's room, so we all got here to check out what it was. It's really entertaining!"

"N-noises?" The blond boy's cheeks flushed at the thought. _'They wouldn't, would they?'_

"Why don't you see for yourself," Hotaru answered, handing him a matching rabbit-shaped stethoscope.

"Hey! You said you didn't have anymore!" Kitsuneme complained.

"Yeah, Imai!" Mochu agreed. "I'm tired of using this damn glass cup!"

"I said I had nothing free to give," she corrected. "If you really want them, you have to pay me two hundred rabbits."

"Two hundred? Are you insane, woman?" Mochu yelled before gobbling down a few twizzlers.

Hotaru smirked. "It's nothing personal, boys. Just business."

"Whatever," they replied. "We'll stick with our cups, thanks."

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up, guys!" Sumire hissed. "It's hard to hear when there's sound coming out of your mouths."

"Then how are we supposed to talk?" Kitsuneme retorted.

"That's the point, idiots!" Nonoko answered. Beside her, Anna remained quiet as she popped some food in her mouth. She giggled alongside Nonoko a couple of seconds later.

_'What the hell is so entertaining?'_ Ruka thought.

Giving in to his curiosity, the boy used the stethoscope his girlfriend gave him and silently listened. On the other side, it sounded like someone was moaning. No, not someone but…Mikan?

"Do you have to move it so roughly?" Mikan complained.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me, Polka." That voice sounded a lot like Natsume.

"But you're my boyfriend, Nat! I'd never ask someone else to do it."

Ruka could imagine his best friend roll his eyes at this. "You're so demanding."

"I'm not deman…" She whimpered. "It hurts…"

"It only hurts because you keep fidgeting. Just relax, okay? I'm almost done."

He heard her moan again. "Natsume!"

Ruka removed the stethoscope and visibly paled. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Mikan forced him to…

Mikan was the campus sweetheart while Natsume was the cold-hearted jerk. Even if they both agreed to do this, Mikan was the one that forced him? That just made no sense! She wouldn't actually force him, would she?

'What the hell are you thinking?!' he berated silently. 'Your sister is sleeping with your best friend in front of you! Stop them!'

Although he did have the biggest crush on her when Mikan had first transferred to their school seven years ago, he soon gave her up to his best friend once he found out that Mikan was the light to Natsume's darkness. Now he considered her as the sister he always wanted just as she her brother.

Deciding to intervene, Ruka shoved everyone out of his way and barged in while covering his eyes (along with Yuji's of course).

"What the—" Mikan began but was soon cut off by Ruka.

"Whatever the hell you two are doing get off of each other and get dressed! You may be my best friend, Natsume, but Mikan's like my sister."

There was a pregnant silence before Hotaru said, "You can open your eyes, idiot."

"Open my… Hotaru, can't you see they're most likely naked."

"Seriously, dude, open your eyes," Koko said while placing an arm on his shoulder. Was it just him or did Koko sound…disappointed?

Inhaling deeply, Ruka lowered his hands and stared wide-eyed. There in front of him was…not the scene he had expected to see. Mikan was sitting on Natsume's bed while his best friend was kneeling on the floor, massaging her…ankle? What. The. Hell?

He looked at his best friend and Natsume raised an eyebrow. "You thought we were having sex, weren't you?"

Mortified, Ruka shook his head. "W-what? O-of course not! Why on earth would I think that?"

He smirked. "Because you thought we were naked."

"N-no, I didn't!" Ruka retorted sheepishly. "Why don't we just forget I barged in, huh?"

Mikan shook her head. "Ruka-pyon, did you really think we'd do it in the middle of the day? I mean c'mon, that just spells trouble." She turned to her boyfriend and smiled mischievously. "It's called privacy. Night time's the better option."

The blond boy paled again as he watched Mikan's naughty smile. He couldn't believe her! Here he thought she was innocent, but after all these years Natsume had broken her down and…and _tainted_ her.

He shuttered at the thought and walked away. He did not need that image in his head. She was like his sister for God's sake! How could they…

Taking a few deep breaths, Ruka tried to calm himself down. He still had an anniversary to plan and if his brain imploded because of them, Hotaru would kill him.

God, he needed something to drink.

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys are looking for a possible sequel/accompaniment to this one-shot, let me know and I'll see if I can think of something! ;) And feel free to write some ideas down for what you think Ruka should do for Hotaru and his fourth year anniversary. I might *hint*hint* throw in a marriage proposal.


End file.
